


They Can't Give Me What You Can

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can't keep his hands to himself in the forest. (Jason and Percy are adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can't Give Me What You Can

Jason bit at the side of Percy's neck.

"Fuck, you smell so good when you're horny."

Percy wanted to crack a joke about Jason never smelling good, but Jason bit down for a vicious hickey at that same moment, and Percy lost his train of thought.

The tips of Jason's claws sunk into Percy's hips, straight through his sweatpants.

"You ass, you're poking holes in my clothes again."

He didn't really care at this point- all of his clothes had claw marks from Jason, but he still wanted to make a point to rub Jason's nose in it. At least these weren't jeans. Especially considering he was sitting on the forest floor right now and probably getting all grass stained. Jason pulled away and flipped Percy over onto his knees. 

"Kind of really don't care right now. Pull your pants down."

Percy did as he was told as Jason mouthed at his nape and snuck his fingers under Percy's shirt and to his nipples, tweaking and playing with them, careful not to cut in with his claws. Percy managed to wrestle his pants and boxer briefs down and reached behind him to unzip Jason's pants. Getting Jason's cock out of his pants was never an easy task as Jason pretty much refused to pause humping him, even for a few seconds. He finally managed, and Jason moaned his appreciation as he rubbed his dick between Percy's ass cheeks. He reached down with one hand and held Percy's hips in place as his other pushed between his shoulder blades to push him down onto his palms.

"Good bitch."

"You can't call me a  _bitch_ , I'm not a  _werewolf_."

Jason just smacked his ass in reply, then pushed both of Percy's ass cheeks together and moaned at the added pressure on his cock. He smushed them so much it hurt, but Percy could only moan  He got so turned on every time Jason fucked his ass cheeks or his thighs that he couldn't complain. 

"I think I'm going to take you without stretching. Think you can handle it?"

Percy thought a moment. Jason had fucked him just two hours ago, and he still had some come leaking out. He nodded.

"Yeah, do it."

With no further preamble, Jason lined himself up and pushed in. He let Percy have a breather after he was all the way in, then started rocking his hips, nice and slow. Just before his knot started to grow, he pulled out.

Percy looked over his shoulder with an amused grin.

"Since when do you practice preventative measures? I thought you werewolves were all about ' _breeding'_. Or have you just been bullsh-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Jason pawed him over onto his back. Then Jason sat down on the grass and pulled Percy's pants the rest of the way off, struggling a little to get them over his shoes. He pulled him onto his lap.

"Ride me."

"God, you’re so fucking demanding today. What's gotten into you?"

Impatient, Jason pulled Percy down himself. 

"How about you flirting with that Octavian guy earlier?"

Percy choked.

"Oc-Octavian? Are you kidding? The guy's a  _creep!_ "

"Didn't stop you from smiling and being all  _cute_."

"Yeah, out of like...  _nervousness_. And I'm always cute!"

Percy tried to lift his hips to ride Jason, but the knot had already swollen some during their argument, making it difficult. Percy just rolled his hips in place instead, getting both himself and Jason off with the motion.

"That's true."

Percy had to work hard to remember what Jason was replying to. The knot, almost at maximum size now, was making it hard to remember  _anything_ , really.

"Wha-?"

Jason pulled him down for a kiss. Percy decided that it was his way of telling him not to worry about it. Then Jason was coming, moaning and filling him up with his spunk. Putting his hand on his own belly to feel the tip of Jason’s dick pressing in there, Percy rolled down on the knot one last time and came too. He sat there, shivering and whimpering a little as the orgasm sensation passed through his lower body, making his legs tingle with numbness. He finally looked down at Jason, who looked completely blissed out, his cock still filling Percy. Percy put his other hand on his stomach too and felt the distention there from all the copious amounts of come.

He grinned at Jason.

"Don't worry. No one else could ever give me what you do."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
